seeing double
by kitfox12
Summary: what if there where two other childern from the uchiha and uzumaki clan.what if they find simalaratys with naruto and sasuke. and what if saske is falling in love. bumbumBUM
1. Chapter 1

kitfox: i dont qwn naruto. if i did sakura wode be dead and there wode be more yaoi .

naruto:O.o

sasuke;yes sakura dead!!!

* * *

**Seeing double**

Chapter 1.

Entering the gates of konoha. Two cloak figures each with a neck less one representing uchiha and the other uzumaki. (A/n; no its not naruto or sasuke)

(With team seven)

"Where is he?" Yelled naruto. Team seven has been waiting 2 hours. For there late sensei. Sasuke like usual is lining on the tree. Sakura like usual was admiring him. There was a (puff) "yo". "You're late!" Yelled naruto and sakura. "Sorry sorry I was lost." "Liar! Both naruto and sakura yelled again. "Well any way we have a new mission." He said with a smirk.

(With the hokage)

"Hokage-sama you have visitors." Said one of the ANBU.

Send them in. said the hokage riding the sleep out of her eyes. The two figures entered. "Who are you and do you have Bisness here." Asked the hokage. "Well that was rude not even a hello." Said one of the cloak figures. "Well if you must know. "I am sasura uchiha and my cosine nato uzumaki and we would like to be residents here. Hear are paper work. We have token the chin exam and have qualified for ninjas. Said the other one in the other one. May ask what you look like? They looked at each other and nodded they toke off the hoods and to the hokage's surprise. They looked a lot like the two we all know. The girl was just like sasuke it set the fact that she was a girl. The same attitude the same looks and shit even the same cloth. The boy looked the same as naruto it set no whiskers and dark gold hair and browns eyes.

The hokage looked at the paper work and was surprise

Of how good it was. Wait a minute it! Its is imposable for you to be uchiha and uzumaki those clans are almost in stink. There are two uchiha and one uzumaki left. Said the hokage. Well we graduated at the age of four and left the village at five. The reason is nun of your business. Said sasura

To be continued

Seeing bubble

Chapter 2.

Fine' said the hokage. You two don't mind living separated do you. Ask the hokage. "No. they say. "Each of you will be assign to a team. You to will go to team 7. Even if it three to a team. Said the hokage. Wait I don't want to be with her! Said Nato. For once I agree with him. Said sasura. "Aright you nato will be in team 11. they are neji, ten-ten, and lee, and your sensei is gai. You sasura will be with sasuke, sakura, and naruto your sensei is kakashi ok with you". Said the hokage. "sure. They say at the same time.

Right then and there team 7 and 11 came in to the hokage's office. ha just the teams I needed. Said the hokage. Say hi to your new team mates sasura and nato. Sasura with team 7 and nato with team 11 aright. Said the hokage. They look around. were. Said naruto. Right behind you. Said the hokage. Pointing behind them. there cosines. Said the hokage. Will ok. Tell us about your selves. Said kakashi. Fine. Said the boy. I am uzumaki nato. I like ramen wanna be the strongest around. (a/n: that's weird) aright you the girl. Said kakashi. "I am uchiha sasura and I am not telling you crap". She said in a board voice, and flicks him off. The rest were staring at how alike they were to naruto and sasuke. "Well now that that's set your living arrangements. Sasura you will be living in the uchiha compound with sasuke. Nato you will be living in the uzumaki compound with naruto." (A/n; yes. Naruto lives in a compound that his father left him ;)

("_That stranger is going to be living with my sasuke. That's not fair. Said inner sakura) _"Will I guess we can take the day off, and you six can show them around? To better get to know then and such." Kakashi said wail taking out his favorite book.

Every one sweet dropped. "Sasura nato is that alright with you?" asked gai sensei. "You know if any ya'll can just call her kit." Naruto said with a smirk. (A/N' I might be calling sasura kit time to time.)

But sasuke and naruto where in there own would. They could not believe that there were more people to there clans even if it was one each. "Alright! Lee exclaims causing them to smap out of there thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Fine' said the hokage. You two don't mind living separated do you. Ask the hokage. "No. they say. "Each of you will be assign to a team. You to will go to team 7. Even if it three to a team. Said the hokage. Wait I don't want to be with her! Said Nato. For once I agree with him. Said sasura. "Aright you nato will be in team 11. they are neji, ten-ten, and lee, and your sensei is gai. You sasura will be with sasuke, sakura, and naruto your sensei is kakashi ok with you". Said the hokage. "sure. They say at the same time.

Right then and there team 7 and 11 came in to the hokage's office. ha just the teams I needed. Said the hokage. Say hi to your new team mates sasura and nato. Sasura with team 7 and nato with team 11 aright. Said the hokage. They look around. were. Said naruto. Right behind you. Said the hokage. Pointing behind them. there cosines. Said the hokage. Will ok. Tell us about your selves. Said kakashi. Fine. Said the boy. I am uzumaki nato. I like ramen wanna be the strongest around. (a/n: that's weird) aright you the girl. Said kakashi. "I am uchiha sasura and I am not telling you crap". She said in a board voice, and flicks him off. The rest were staring at how alike they were to naruto and sasuke. "Well now that that's set your living arrangements. Sasura you will be living in the uchiha compound with sasuke. Nato you will be living in the uzumaki compound with naruto." (A/n; yes. Naruto lives in a compound that his father left him ;)

("_That stranger is going to be living with my sasuke. That's not fair. Said inner sakura) _"Will I guess we can take the day off, and you six can show them around? To better get to know then and such." Kakashi said wail taking out his favorite book.

Every one sweet dropped. "Sasura nato is that alright with you?" asked gai sensei. "You know if any ya'll can just call her kit." Naruto said with a smirk. (A/N' I might be calling sasura kit time to time.)

But sasuke and naruto where in there own would. They could not believe that there were more people to there clans even if it was one each. "Alright! Lee exclaims causing them to smap out of there thoughts.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


End file.
